new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen One
Playstyle Origin (Video) "The Chosen One proved to be quite the annoyance for the Animator throughout the versus series, but could be easily taken out. In Lawl Soul, this translates to The Chosen One being a Keep-Away character, with many options to handicap his opponent's set-up and approaches." Moveset Neutral B: Lazer Vision Animation shoots a laser upon tapping B, which can also be aimed in different directions within a small radius, and Animation has super armor as he shoots the laser. These lasers can be used to burn down physical projectiles. Shooting a laser at a platform will make cast a fire that stays there like a trap. The laser cannot be used while the fire is active, and this fire is unaffected by anti-trap moves. In mid air, the lasers are faster but weaker, and leave you in helpless state. Move Origin Throughout Animator vs. Animation 2 and 3, one of The Chosen One's main form of attack was using lazer vision, which set him apart from victim in Animator vs. Animation 1. Side B: Icy Wind Animation shoots wind out of his hands, which has a different effect depending on the charge. Normally the move will just consist on a gust of wind that pushes opponents and projectiles back without dealing damage, while charging up will make Animation shoot icy wind that will instantly freeze opponents upon touch. Animation is vulnerable during the charge. Move Origin In one scene in Animator vs. Animation 2, The Chosen One utilizes an ice power to freeze Firefox. This power isn't seen in the rest of the series. Up B: Firey Flight Animation flies by shooting fire out of his hands. He first flies up but then he's given the option to dash three times in the direction you choose. Dashing downwards towards the ground will make Animation land strongly, creating a dust explosion that will stun opponents shortly. The cloud will increase in size depending on the distance of the flight, even though the stun time remains the same. Move Origin Mainly in Animator vs. Animation 3, The Chosen One uses his fire-based powers to take flight. He uses this to burn at the desktop. He is also commonly seen crashing into the ground with his feet in order to destroy the desktop. Down B: Animated Hunger Animation makes a guarding pose, and if he's hit by a physical projectile he'll take it and eat it. Pressing Down B again will make him spit back what he ate, at twice the speed but half the damage input. This move does not work against melee attacks, and you can only keep something for 10 seconds before it disappears. Move Origin In Animator vs. Animation 2 and 3, The Chosen One has a common theme of eating certain parts of the desktop. When the Animator and The Chosen One enter the Animator's required essay, The Chosen One eats some of the essay and spits the letters at the Animator's cursor. In his fight against Clippy, The Chosen One eats a bunch of letters thrown at his face and spits them back at Clippy. Final Smash: Desktop Destruction The Dark Lord shows up and both him and Animation will fly towards the center of the screen in a similar way to the Up B and spin around. While spinning, opponents will be dragged towards them, and whoever's unlucky enough to be caught will get their damage racked up. Items, traps and projectiles will also be absorbed. After a while, both stickmen will leave, high five, and cause an explosion to happen in the center of their spin, most likely Star KO'ing their caught opponents. Animation then flies back to where he started the Final Smash. Move Origin At the end of Animator vs. Animation 3, The Chosen One and The Dark Lord team up in order to truly destroy the desktop. They spin around and around, causing a suction effect to suck up everything on the desktop. This causes massive explosions afterwards, which kicks the Animator's computer onto the BSOD, and most likely fries the hard drive. KO Sounds N/A Taunts * Up Taunt: *does a series of martial arts poses* * Side Taunt: *his hands get set on fire shortly* * Down Taunt: *eats a random desktop symbol* Victory Poses * Option 1: *tries and fails to activate the power button, then tosses it away in anger* * Option 2: *floats as light covers him* * Option 3: *Bro Poses with The Dark Lord* * Losing Pose: Tied to a chained ball. Extras * Lawl Food: Required Essay Letter (letter is randomly chosen between all the letters of the alphabet) Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Soul Category:Villain Category:Male Category:00's Category:Animator Vs. Animation Category:Celebrities Category:Unknown Age Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flash Category:UnHuman Category:Hit n' Run Category:Zoner